dbrpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agiad Contingency
What Is The Agaid Contingency? Who Founded The Agiad Contingency Yasai Agiad, son of Azura Agiad, was born age 984 in Universe 7 early on in life he joined the Lion Legion that was founded by Locket Ryue as of now Locket Ryue is Lord Of The 8th. Yasai Agiad left Universe 7 at the age of 58 on a pilgrimage with his family and friends to Universe 1 seeking a new start and a better life. Who Help Found The Agiad Contingency Along with Yasai came his two siblings Kasai Agiad, and Purun Agiad. Yasai, Kasai, and Purun were all born on the same day, they were triplets. Azura passed the mantle of Head Of The Agiad family to Yasai however, Purun was born thousands of times stronger than both of her brothers combined. Purun was also born with a black tail sharing the Blood Of The Defeated Mutation just like her Grand Father Azurwrath Agiad. Kasai and Yasai were born equal in power while lacking the Blood Of The Defeated mutation. There was one other family member of Yasai that helped found The Agiad Contingency, Kaidon, Kaidon was an Ancient Saiyan that was sealed away in a tomb on Earth over a thousand years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta by chance Yasai was the one to awaken Kaidon from his imprisonment and eventually came to become good friends. Yasai's rival and childhood friend Juzo Oni Yasai and Juzo both grew up in the Lion Legion slowly growing in power together over time. Purun and Kasai did not join the Lion Legion but rather moved to Planet Vegeta together. Purun and Kasai were typically training partners this is why they moved together. Kasai Agiad would soon find his best friend Artichoke Waven in the gravity gym in his city. Artichoke would go onto be one of the Founding Members of The Agiad Contingency along with Kasai and Purun. Yasai's wife Shima Agiad was also one of the founding members of The Contingency. Shima and Yasai met via The Lion Legion sort of like Juzo however, Shima met Yasai later on in his life in the LL. The final founding Member is a old family friend of the Agiad's. Dakansai, Dakansai first came into the picture before Yasai was even born, Dakansai met Azura and his wife when they first moved to Earth after Azura retired from the Saiyan Army. Dakansai is a demon with three souls at the time he was 3,000 years of age and he is still alive today he's the leader of the Jadun Dojo in The Agiad Contingency. Azura and Dakansai were both great magical user's and rivaled each other in abilities. The Agiad Original Dojos The Agiad Contingency is more of a union rather than an army. Instead of units Yasai and the other founding Members created Dojo's. The Jadun Dojo The Jadun Dojo is the strongest of the Dojo's however, it's not physical strength that carries them to victory..... it's magical techniques. Their Leader is an Ancient Tri-Souled Demon, Dakansai. The Tachian Dojo The Tachians are the most cunning of the Dojo's of the Contingency. They focus more on advanced techniques to take down their opponent rather than raw power. Their Leader is the wife of the founder, Shima Agiad. Shima Agiad Shima Agiad, Yasai's lover and favorite sparring partner. Yasai and Shima would meet each other in the Lion Legion at a young age and would eventually grow up with each other. Shima was even able to meet Azura Agiad Yasai's father and that's not something many people can say. The Turtle Hermit Dojo No, This is not the Turtle Hermit Dojo however, it is one of them. Yasai's 2nd student Akio Juzin would go on to create this Dojo in the contingency due to her ties with the Dojo's on Earth. Akio Juzin, Yasai's Second Student. Born on Earth Akio Juzin a Quarter Saiyan that never truly got the chance to reach an extreme amount of power at a young age. Akio's father Hako Juzin a Human married a Female Half Saiyan by the name of Jalta and head a young Quarter Saiyan Girl they named Akio. Hako was an instructor at a backwater Turtle Hermit Dojo in East City. Although her father was a martial arts instructor he never quite trained her. He did teach her some of the basics though however, she even struggled with the fight. By chance, it would seem Yasai was at his usual meditation spot when this young girl approached him to say hi. Yasai noticed her tail and that she had yellows eyes assuming she was an Agiad or in another Saiyan family that had mutations he opted to train the girl however, Yasai would quickly learn that Akio was not a full-blooded Saiyan after he instant transmission her to Planet Namek trapping her in Ki sphere with a Ki clone to fight for 24 hours as a test. This put a hole in how Akio viewed Yasai but was later forgiven once the misunderstanding was cleared up. Akio was Yasai Agiad's second student ever. The Kraklin Dojo This Dojo's members believed that power was the only thing that really mattered in a fight although they were martial artists they opted to overpower their opponents or find a way to surpass them in battle. Their Leader was a Saiyan refugee from Universe 6, Lazurus Nikopol. Lazurus Nikopol, The Wrathful Saiyan. Lazarus was half-human Half B-Type Saiyan born 20 years before Yasai Agiad. Lazurus's mother was human and his father was B-Type. Hearing of the Berserker Saiyan Genocide of U6 Lazarus and his family fled to Universe 1. The Pilgrimage to Universe 1 At the time the Universe 1 God Of Destruction was named Beet, Beet was the strongest God Of Destruction and the strongest Saiyan in existence at the time. Yasai and the other founding Saiyans went to their Supreme Kai in-universe Seven to request teleportation so they could ask permission to live and start a new live-in Universe 1 to see if they could potentially raise the mortal level in Universe 1 by creating a hero group that would seek out and destroy all evil they could find.